Super Smash Bros House - Part 1
by sodakeeper
Summary: This is part one of my SUPER ORIGINAL fanfiction. wink wonk. sorry if this is cringey, it's my first one.


Here's my happy-go-lucky fanfiction, of some sorts. PART 1!

Super Smash Bros. House!  
*wow so creative and original, like this has never been done before*  
Chapter 1: Lucas Lucas had just gotten the letter that he was back in the Super Smash Bros. series! This is, what, the fourth game now? It didn't matter to Lucas, honestly. He was so incredibly superbly amazingly excited for what awaited him in the new game! He heard it had been out for a couple years now, and that he was a.. DLC character? It didn't matter what type of character he was, as long as he was a character!  
"Alrighty then, Lucas is it? Step right into here." The accountant, Isabelle, said. "B-But.. the smash house is that way!" Lucas exclaimed. "I know, I know. But we need to do a special procedure for the DLC characters!" Isabelle replied. Lucas nodded and went into the room. Lucas looked around in the room, and then the door shut on it's own. Luckily, there was a light in there. A robotic arm of a R.O.B, most likely scavenged from the Subspace War, grabbed a label that said $3.99 and stuck it on Lucas's shirt.  
"What's this?" Lucas questioned. "Y0U'LL F1ND 0UT L8R." The robotic voice from inside the room replied.  
"Y0U M Y LE VE." Lucas shrugged his shoulders and left the room." Isabelle nodded to him. "Follow me to the Smash House!" She said. Lucas shrugged yet again and followed her. On the way there, a BOY named ROY met up with them. "Heck yeah, I'm back in here!" Lucas looked at him and smiled. "I am too! I've never met you though before. Were you in Melee and never made it back?" Roy nodded. "Uh-huh! You must have been in Brawl, along with that Wolf and Snake. I wonder if they make it back.." Lucas shrugged YET AGAIN!  
"Let's hope for the best!" Lucas said cheerfully. And with that, they were at the house of Smashers.

Chapter 2: Ness. (also, extra side note, this part one will be up to Chapter 3, so it'll be short.)

The doors opened to the smash house. Ness, among others, gasped. Tears formed in his eyes. W-Was that..  
LUCAS?! Ness ran up to him and hugged him. Lucas accepted the hug and patted Ness on the back. "I-I missed you so much, Lucas!" He said. "I missed you too, Ness.." Ness let go of Lucas. "Hey, wait a second. What's that label on your shirt?" Ness said. Lucas simply shrugged at this. "I don't know. It's something they gave me before I came into the Smash House. Roy has it too." Lucas replied. Ness nodded.  
"There's two new kids to play with! Mega Man and Villager! Let me go get them, then we can all play!"  
Lucas nodded. "Okey!" Ness glared at him as he ran off. "That's my line, Lucas!" He exclaimed, then laughed. He ran through the Smash House, greeting others like Greninja and Ike. He finally reached Villager's room and knocked on it. Villager opened the door, and looked happy. He was either mute, or didn't want to say anything, ever. "C'mon Villager, there's somebody else to play with here! Let's go get Mega Man and Toon Link!" Villager nodded and the two ran off. They gathered up Mega Man and Toon Link, then returned to the main hall where Lucas had been waiting at. "Wow- there are so many fighters here! They're all so charming- especially that girl named Robin.." Lucas said to Ness as he got here.  
They all giggled a little bit, even Villager. He made sounds still! Just no talking. "This is Lucas,  
guys! Say hi!" They all said Hi, except Villager. He just waved. "Lucas's got a GIII-" Toon Link yelled. Mega Man clasped his hand over Toon Link's mouth before he could say it, then shushed him.

Chapter 3: Villager

Villager didn't want to speak because he simply didn't want to speak. But, they had a new friend in the Smash House! Hurray! They were about to go out to the City and spend all their allowance from Master Hand! Sometimes Crazy Hand snuck in extra coins. Villager loved when that happened. Villager and the other kids showed Lucas around City. Villager showed Lucas this awesome candy shop that he found. It was called Barold's Candy Shop. How creative. "Hey there, Villager, cubby!" Barold said. Villager smiled and waved. "Who's this new friend of yours, cubby?" He asked. "Hi, I'm Lucas! Nice to meet you, Mister Barold!" Lucas replied. "So what can I getcha, cubby?" Lucas thought for a second. Villager pointed to some taffy. "I'll take that too, Mister Barold!" Lucas said. "Okay, that'll be 5 coins each!" Lucas and Villager nodded and they both paid Barold 5 coins. They both ate their candy and left. "Wow, this is so good! Thanks for showing me this place, Villager!" Lucas said. Villager nodded as the two parted ways,  
because Toon Link was going to show him a cool play-place near here. Villager went back to his room.  
He looked out the window. He missed taking care of the town, but Super Smash Bros. was incredibly fun.

End of Part 1! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you stick around for part 2! 


End file.
